


Hidden Fates

by reactcr, whothebuckisfucky



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collaboration, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymph Bucky, Soulmates, Soulmates Marks, daemon steve, fairy tony, hoomans bad, satyr sam, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactcr/pseuds/reactcr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothebuckisfucky/pseuds/whothebuckisfucky
Summary: With the division of humans and mythicals growing increasingly worse, more beings are forced into towns deeper and deeper into the forests in the hopes of safety. Some may only find a road of bad luck, while others take a path that may just lead them right to their soulmate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. In Comes A Stranger

A finger found its way to tug at the loose collar of Bucky’s shirt again, highly uncomfortable with the fabric he forced himself into during work hours. The increasing chill of the outside air seemed to rise with every time the door to the tavern opened, able to see the flakes of snow drifting in each time it did. He supposed most of the patrons in there were warm enough with the amount of alcohol being drunk, along with them actually having proper clothes for winter. 

It made it worse that he swore that the place being on the edge of the village made it colder. He supposed the place having the forest to one side and the short road into town on the other, that they weren’t exactly nestled from the winter air. It was, at least, nestled in a nice spot for other “mythical” beings to frequent, and  _ far _ from the town of humans off to the South. Even if it didn’t feel that way currently, Buck had to admit that the place was cozy. It was safe and friendly, the only downside being anyone too drunk and acting up. 

Ugh, Buck couldn’t stand the thick clothing for winter, even if the chill of the air got to him way faster than any chill the river brought him. That was a different kind of cold, and a type of cold that he looked forward to get back into as soon as the tavern closed for the night. Unfortunately, that was a few hours out still, knowing the temperature would only drop lower by then. 

While there  _ was  _ a fire crackling in the tavern, the nymph didn’t feel like having that uncomfortable dried out feeling if he hung close to it. What he had on would suffice. 

Still, with the break of new patrons or anyone coming up for refills, there was no distraction on thinking about how  _ uncomfortable  _ keeping the clothing on was. 

Oh, fuck it. 

Fingers delicately unbutton the shirt open, hearing a soft huff of a breath as soon as he gets the shirt opened. 

“I don’t want to hear you complain anymore about the weather if you take that shirt off.” 

Buck shoots a half glare over to the satyr smirking over at him, eyes narrowing and in return getting a wider smirk and flick of a fuzzy ear. 

“Hey, your fluffy ass doesn’t even have to wear pants. Don’t get onto me about clothing, Sam,” Buck mutters back, only getting an even more amused look from the other. 

Not like Bucky was wrong on that either. Sam had enough insolation from all that fur on legs and ears to keep most of him warm. The normally dark, curly fur on the satyr’s legs was dawning more of a fluffed up layer as soon as the colder end of fall had hit. He swore the guy was somehow even fuzzier by the current time of winter. The other tavern owner had _no_ room to get onto him about clothing in Buck’s opinion, but he figured Sam knew that. Which made it way more likely to tease him constantly on the fact. 

Rudeass. 

“Well, my  _ fluffy ass  _ will at least leave my shirt on in this kind of weather. You better be glad you can’t catch pneumonia,” Sam pokes back to him, taking the spot in front of him to lean onto and rest chin in a palm. 

Buck pouts a little at the comment before sighing, leaning himself up on the back counter and playing with the stupid little buttons of his uncomfortable shirt. Fine, maybe Sam  _ did _ have a shirt on and a neatly tied purple scarf, but that didn’t mean he could poke at Buck for not wanting his own shirt on. Even if he knew Sam had every justification to. It was still rude. 

Blue eyes drift their way back up to the rest of the place, taking a slow observation of the number that had found their way through the snow to come in. 

Slow nights had their charm, able to relax more and just watch the interactions between different creatures, how some stayed far from each other, and more often, how far different ones interacted and got along seamlessly. Other than the occasions of fights or patrons passing out, it was really ideal. 

The hours Sam and he had agreed on were kind on the urge to get back to the water, able to handle it easily after years of this routine. Most of the customers were well behaved, more entertaining than anything else. He loved hearing the different stories of each’s lives and cultures, knowing the village was a pretty well-mixed melting pot of different species. Of course, there was a good amount of new faces of visitors or new people in the village, always intrigued when there was. 

Sam knew that about him and proved it by nudging over a hoof into his leg when the door opened to someone neither had seen before. “You handle that one,” He comments with a hint of a knowing smile, moving himself back enough to start cleaning glasses and mugs so that the attention would be directed over to Bucky. 

Bucky takes his hand off the buttons of his shirt to move up and offer a smile to the stranger as he found his way up to the counter. 

He  _ definitely  _ hadn’t seen this one before, figuring he would remember such a strikingly handsome man. He was much more dressed for winter than himself, dawning a heavy red cloak with the snowflakes melting off it from the warmer air inside. The man was very neatly cut on the facial hair side even if the rest of the hair on his head sat with more of a slightly messy fluff of curls, which might could just be from if he had the cloak hood up. 

A small crown of red berries, along with the small white flowers, of a holly plant sat delicately on the brown curls, able to tell the leaves had been trimmed just enough to get the sharp edge off but leave them in beautiful condition. As someone who loved to put flowers in his own hair, he could appreciate how nice the small arrangement looked.

By the complexion and attractive angles of the stranger’s face, he was taking a guess that maybe he was some sort of elf? Maybe even just a mix of something with elven blood? That assumption being backed up by catching pointy ears as he looked more sideways to settle himself into a seat. Blue eyes try not to stare  _ too  _ heavily as hazel ones turn their attention back towards the nymph after settling in his spot. 

Buck sure would have to thank Sam later for letting him get this one. A quicker smile is flashed back to Bucky’s friendly one, “What are ya havin’?” He asks, keeping the same expression to the newcomer.

“The purest cream you’ve got.” 

The answer gets a taken aback blink, sure the momentary confusion was shown on his face. He could even see Sam pause in the middle of what he was doing to look over in the same uncertainty. 

It takes a couple of moments to click before an, “Oh. Yeah, of course, one moment,” Buck says, the smile returning as he backed off to go get that for him. Okay, so, not an elf, but a fairy. He supposed that made more sense on both the order and why the holly looked so well handled. 

Fingers gently snag one of the cups that Sam had just cleaned to go get that cream for him, very glad that they kept the product on hand for the few times that they  _ actually _ had a fairy in here. He found his way back to where they kept their more chilled items, which was only making him shudder with the opened shirt letting the cold air chill him more. Still wasn’t enough to make him button it again. 

Bucky comes back soon enough, always unsure enough on how they drank their cream to put a spoon in there with it, remembering to pick a wooden one for the fairy. “And here you are. First one’s on me,” He smiles, setting it down in front of the stranger, moving off to get out of his face, but not far enough away if the gorgeous fairy wanted to have a conversation, which the nymph was very much hoping he would. 


	2. Warm Welcomes

_ “There’s a tavern, on the end of town. Follow the trail and you’ll run right into it.”  _

Tony was  _ freezing. _

Even the coldest of winters never nipped him this badly; not in his old village. Now he fought to keep the sensation in his fingers, the heavy fabric of his cloak tightly wrapped in an effort to conserve his heat. 

How he wound up in this  _ conundrum _ in the first place was beyond his control. It burned him to his core, how quickly Tony was forced to grab everything important, and hitch a ride to anywhere but  _ there.  _ He knew the problem was becoming worse -- but Tony never thought in a million years they’d come for  _ his  _ little town. 

Because it was so short notice, Tony didn’t mind the delay on the property closing. Things sure weren’t cheap here, but if Tony was meant to stay here, he needed a place fit for his trade, too. 

Still, three hours in a snowstorm was a long time to kill. 

So, what better way to kill time, than with a heavy cup of cream, and a complimentary fire? 

The tavern itself was a tad  _ farther  _ than Tony expected, but this came from a fairy whose last town consisted of less than a hundred people. He didn’t  _ want  _ to guess how many lived here. 

Slowly the warmth found his skin as the door closed off the blizzard behind him. No doubt his cheeks, nose, and pointed ears were flushed bright red, flexing fingers in and out of fists now that warm air greeted them. Briefly, hazel eyes flicked to other mythicals in the tavern, surprised by the diversity in just one small space -- but he supposed it only made sense with their growing problem. More warily he made sure no gazes settled upon him were of ill-intent, casually adjusting the cloak to ensure his wings were fully covered. 

Tony didn’t  _ really _ care who saw them -- but this place was new, unfamiliar, and he’d be damned if his first day ended in a fight.

He took a leisurely stroll for the counter, in absolutely no hurry now that the air was much warmer. A rather friendly face behind the counter catches his eye, long, beautiful hair draping across broadened shoulders (Tony fought the urge to ask for some). Even more interesting, their shirt remained unbuttoned, wondering if this was a mythical that was unbothered by cold. Either that -- or he’d just missed the highlight of the night. 

Tony finds an empty seat, close enough the owner wouldn’t have to move far from where he stood. Behind the counter further Tony notices the satyr, warmer dressed for sure. 

He adjusts his cloak comfortably, any  _ sparing  _ looks unnoticed by the fairy, as the rather beautiful -- as Tony could see now that he wasn’t fixated on an open shirt -- tavern keeper acknowledges him. 

Tony knew his more ridiculous sentences could throw people off -- but he’d just asked for cream, and _both_ men behind the counter stuttered in their motions. 

He kept quiet while his drink was brought back, cold fingers delicately taking the wooden spoon in hand -- greatly appreciating the small acknowledgement. He lifts hazel eyes in the beginnings of his thanks, when the owner’s offer halts him. Another quick smile brightens Tony’s expression, pulling the cup closer to his chest. “Thank you.” He says, pausing long enough for one surprisingly delicious spoonful. 

“Should I be worried?” Tony attempts a joke, eyebrow slowly raising until messy brown curls cover its intentions. “Don’t tell me I’m one of a kind around here.” 

The owner’s attention lifts to him, hoping the joke read well. Even if cockiness would have been just as acceptable of an interpretation. “No, but I would say you’re a bit more of a rarity.”

Tony’s eyebrow remained underneath curls, perplexed. “I’ll take that as a good thing.”

“You can take it however you’d like,” He smiles. “Not exactly a lot of fairies coming out here, especially in the middle of winter.” Yeah, Tony could believe that. He hardly believed  _ he _ was here _.  _

Delicate nails clink against the cup. “Believe me, if I could be somewhere ten degrees warmer, I  _ would.”  _ He murmurs. Warmer meant South, and  _ South  _ meant more danger. He hardly found it fair; humans weren’t the  _ only  _ creatures intolerable of cold. But Tony can tell that line of thinking wasn’t universal by the questioning look that sprawls across the other’s face. 

“Then why don’t you?”

Tony brings the spoon to soft lips, sipping delicately. “I’d be dead in a week.” He plainly states. “We’re so prized for our healing, there’s an entire subcategory of hunters just for fellas like me.” Tony watches the confusion shift into understanding, glad this place seemed to hate hunters no less. 

“Well,” Tony’s eyes glean over soft, wavy hair. “I think you came to the right place if safety’s what you’re looking for. Harder to single anyone out in a place like this.” 

“Won’t argue there.” Tony says, able to tell from the fifteen-minute walk there were hundreds -- maybe even  _ thousands _ more residents than his old town. “Hell of a hiding spot.” Tony intends it as a compliment. “Gave  _ me  _ trouble.” 

“Wouldn’t exactly be a hiding spot if it was easy to find.” Tony dips his head in a slight nod, scooping another spoonful. “You just visiting out here? Or more of a permanent situation?”

He  _ wished  _ it was a visit, his reaction betrayed by the slight fall of pointed ears. “Permanent.” He answers, another slow sip earning him a brief reprieve between words. “Look out for a revenue boom. Half the town-- _ my _ town ended up here after--” Tony huffs, lashes lowering to the drink between careful fingers. “--some nosy humans tracked it down.” He wasn’t  _ looking  _ for sympathy, but Tony could tell the tavern keeper felt for him. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony averts his eyes, the owner continuing. “Glad you made it out here then. Was your town all fairies or--more like this one?” 

“Call it half-and-half.” Tony answers, eyes dipping in respect for his sympathies. “Most fairies took their chances and headed South. We’re terrible with snow.” A faint smile curls his lips, void of meaning. “They won’t make it.” Tony  _ knew.  _ Hell,  _ they  _ knew and still they tried, too stubborn to give the North a chance.

Too cold, they said. 

Cold was better than dead. 

“I hope the best for them.” The man carries his voice so soft, Tony had no doubts in his sincerity. “Suppose I can see why you headed straight for a tavern after getting here.” 

“Doubt I would have lasted without one.” Tony scoffs with another slow drink. If nothing else, Tony enjoyed the company with his drink, his body slowly warming itself back to a manageable temperature. Part of him wanted to stay right in this chair, and top his cream until the cold couldn’t catch him. 

He does his best to change the subject, hazel eyes finding themselves glued to the exposed tummy, slowly trailing upwards to his soft, tender blues. “You don’t mind the cold?” If anybody wore an unbuttoned shirt around  _ here,  _ they were either immune to the sub-zero temperatures -- or just plain crazy.

The satyr’s snort told Tony his remark had an interesting answer, the man’s cheeks pinkening from what must have been from the obvious look up. The smirk that thins the fairy’s lips is completely involuntary, finding the pink color on such a fair-skinned person rather enticing.

“I mean, it still gets to me.” He explains. “I just don’t like clothing. And can’t exactly catch most illnesses that the exposure would cause.”

Huh. 

“Let me take a guess -- no pants.” It was a joke, of course -- but the counter height was near perfect for such a thing should he be right, even if Tony figured the satyr wouldn’t let him in a million years. And sure enough, before the fair-skinned man has a chance to open his mouth, the satyr takes his chance.

“Do  _ not  _ encourage him on that.” 

Tony laughs, albeit quietly. “Technically -- he’d only be following your lead.” He didn’t see so much as a pair of socks on the satyr, not that he could blame him. With that winter coat coming in strong, Tony was sure he’d never cool down bundled up in clothing.

Still, Tony felt the need to poke a  _ little  _ at the guy. 

“Yeah,  _ Sam,”  _ The owner’s voice dripped with playful sarcasm. “why do  _ you _ get to wear no pants and I don’t?”

The satyr snorted, simply unconvinced by that reasoning. “Because I have to see your  _ bare ass _ walking around back here if you do.” 

The ends of Tony’s ears flick, eyes crinkling as he listens to the -- likely co-owners by their talk -- banter. He supposed it was guaranteed entertainment at the very least if he returned. 

His cup begins to run low, the pink flushed across cheeks only worsening with his intake. “I take it you two run this place together?” 

The bare-chested owner sticks his tongue out at the satyr, before answering Tony’s query. “Yeah. We get along sometimes.” He teases, and Tony smiles, sure that was an exaggeration -- at least, he hoped.

“I’m Bucky by the way. And fuzzy butt over there is Sam.”

Tony grinned, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“Awfully dangerous to give a fairy your name.” Even if he meant no harm to anybody in this tavern, it always gave him a good laugh to enjoy others reactions, these two included. 

“Awfully dangerous to threaten the two handling your cream too,” Bucky quips right back. 

Tony flashes a grin, nearly at the bottom of his cream — so something could be said about that threat. He sets the spoon down long enough to extend a hand, Bucky taking his hand to grip first, followed by Sam. “Tony.” He officially greets, lowering his hand with a soft exhale.

“I’ll be in town awhile. Give me a week and you’ll have a new vendor in town.” The two exchanged looks. 

“That so?” 

Tony nodded. “Need to make a living somehow.” Finally the spoon finds an empty bottom, gently sliding it and the cup forward with a careful wipe of his mouth. That had hit the  _ spot. _ He’d consider asking for a second,  _ wanting  _ one, but he didn’t need to get drunk off his ass with more than two hours to spare (even if it was likely he would with how pure this cream was). 

Slowly, Tony stretches, careful to keep the cloak draped as he wanted, watching as Sam takes his empty cup off the counter. “Suppose you two live around here? Hell of a commute otherwise.” 

“I live on the edge of town, near the path that leads here.” Sam answers, setting the dirty dishes to the side for a later cleaning. “He just lives out back in the river.” 

“The river?” Tony cocks an eyebrow. He was curious just  _ what  _ Bucky was, but had never considered water was involved. “Which makes you a—?” 

“Water nymph.”

Tony snorts. 

“A water nymph and a satyr running a tavern together.” He says, lightly brushing hair across his forehead. “Now I’ve seen everything.” 

“Well,” Sam starts, “you  _ have _ only been here for a short time. I’m sure you’ll see weirder eventually.” He teases, and Tony giggles, not doubting that for a second. 

The cream was already settling heavy in his stomach, and light in his head. Maybe two cream orders  _ would  _ be a mistake -- but that seemed like a problem for future Tony. 

Slowly, Tony stretches, giving a casual glance over his shoulder at the strange feeling of eyes on him. It could have been someone simply staring at the back of his head in false familiarity, or a look in passing, but in the last second of his glance, Tony catches red eyes boring directly into his head. Uh oh. 

Slowly, Tony returns his attention back to the owners. “Completely—unrelated; how many vampires live here?” Tony asks, his voice managing a level demeanor.

“I think-- what is it, seven?” Buck recalls, glancing to Sam for confirmation.

“Six now.” Sam corrects, his eyes slowly finding the same thing Tony had.

Tony, however, tries to keep his eyes forward, angled ears the only sign of wariness. “Friendly?” The feeling was only growing worse. 

“For the most part. Have a problem with them?” 

Tony curls his fingers into his cloak, wondering if he should go. “As long as they keep their teeth out of me.” He hadn’t seen them come in — and Tony could only imagine how much sweeter his blood must taste with cream heavy in his system. The red eyes stay bored into Tony, their owner slowly standing from his table in a direct path for the front counter. All demeanor gave the appearance of simply needing a drink, but Tony had a horrible feeling that it wasn’t the tavern’s drink he was after. 

It’s when the vampire is nearly right beside him, that Tony’s looking from the corner of his eyes. 

“Another round, please.” They speak, voice somewhat strained. Sam stands up a little straighter at the full approach, ears flicking with crossed arms, while Bucky moves to grab the requested drink. The satyr stays in his spot all the while, giving a look between the two on the opposite side of the counter. 

It was obvious he was reading the behavior same as Tony. “There’s not going to be any problems here tonight, are there?” 

No. 

He hopes not. 

Tony’s eyes stay to the side, locked onto the vampire as they wait for Bucky. “No trouble here.” He says, meaning that — but the vampire doesn’t answer, curling long, knobby fingers. 

Tony knew exactly what was coming. 

Both hands push off from the countertop, shrinking down to no bigger than the cup Bucky had given him as  _ soon _ as the vampire swipes elongated claws for him. The wind staggers him, hurriedly shoving cloak off of crimson wings with a hard flutter, zipping quickly across the countertop, and underneath the opposite side just as the vampire tries again, consequently swiping over into the owners territory. 

Bucky isn’t so lucky, just barely returned with the drink in hand when vampire claws swipe  _ way _ too close for comfort, dropping the glass with a loud crash as Sam rears back to avoid the nails. 

The fairy, now only a sixteenth of his size, had found comfort under the lip of the counter, free from the chaos unfolding above. Still, the glass shattering had startled him, instinctively darting out to make sure neither of the two had been cut with the shards. Luckily for all three, the second swipe leaves the perfect opening for Sam to slam a hoof directly into the vampire’s face, roughly slamming him off the counter, and into the floor with a noise less angry, and more animalistic in behavior.

Tony quickly takes the opportunity, wings fluttering furiously over the countertop straight for the stunned vampire, both hands extending outwards to produce a soft but forceful light, growing in intensity until it cloaks the vampire’s entire head. It takes longer than he’d like, but the glow slowly soothes the frenzied creature, eyes rolling back as it falls into a deep sleep. The glow fades as Tony drops his hands, warily fluttering to the countertop’s edge with a heavy huff, and a hell of a startled breath. 

So much for no fights on his first night. 

Slowly he turns to face the two, watching as Sam greets him with a soft flicks of his ears. “Guess we had a problem. You alright?” He asks, the soft tap of a hoof thumping the ground. Tony nods, hoping he can catch his breath before he gives a verbal answer, tiny fingers gripping his chest. 

“All good.” He assures breathlessly, slowly standing up onto the counter so he can properly assess the damage. “Yikes. That’s a mess.” Tony murmurs at the broken glassware scattered across the floor, glad that was about the  _ only  _ damage he saw. “Sorry — should’ve realized vampires would be here.” 

“It’s alright.” Sam assures. “Not the first fight and won’t be the last.” He says, helping Bucky pick up the shards of glass, who’s pulling his shirt off to be done with it, and help sop up the spilled liquid. Still, Tony can’t help but feel  _ fully  _ responsible, carefully fluttering down to offer his assistance by grabbing smaller broken pieces, though much bigger to him currently. 

Now that he was at a better level to see, Tony could tell the alcohol had soaked Bucky’s pant legs too. “Well,” The nymph mutters, “that’ll make five vampires left if that one keeps it up.” 

“It’s the cream. Can’t resist it.” Tony knew they couldn’t help it -- but that still didn’t excuse placing others in harm’s way. Then again; he was positive that vampire had lived here mostly fairy-free until today.

“Better learn to,” Bucky mutters, irritation thick in his voice as he carefully picks up the last of the bigger shards, finishing rather quickly with the help of all three. “If you need someone walking you home later just ask. Hate for you to get snacked on by something so early on.” 

The offer takes Tony by surprise, even if he didn’t expect anything less from such a friendly person. Tony slowly flutters up to place the last of his glass in the trash can, smiling as wings keep him airborne. 

An escort on the way home wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, especially considering he was still unofficially a resident. Tony lands atop the counter, wings slowly falling back to their natural state against his back. 

What the hell, he still had two hours to kill.

“Another round of cream and I’ll take you up on that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're looking forward to see where this story, and our collaboration takes us! thanks for reading so far!  
> \- reactcr


	3. We Meet Again

The nymph’s supply trip into town would be far more bearable now that the snowfall from the night before had found itself at a standstill. He wouldn’t have to worry about keeping anything shielded from a practical blizzard whenever he trudged back through. Even the lighter gray color of the clouds gave hope for a little bit of sun, though extremely unlikely. 

At least with how well-traveled the path had been from the night before from the tavern, Bucky wouldn’t be struggling his way through the thick blanket of snow that covered elsewhere in the forest. He knew that town would be even better on having the paths cleared or sheltered, sure that his feet would much prefer the smooth feeling of the walkways in comparison to the uneven crunching and sinking of snow. 

The cloak he had made himself put on draped on down to his legs, having the decency to keep it fully buttoned while in town. The light blue of the thick fabric found itself low enough to catch the snow, turning a darker color as it dampened. Not that the nymph paid the cold wetness brushing against his legs any mind as he traveled on. 

Bucky’s assumption about the snow being cleared from town was right, the cold stone of the path taking over from the uneven terrain of snow as he got farther into it. Curiosity takes over at hearing the sound of a hammer in the direction he was taking, a little surprised to see the source as he neared closer. 

His pace slows at the familiar figure, surprised that the fairy he had met a few days prior was out working in the cold. If not for the periwinkle wings fluttering out in the open, he might not have recognized him by how much Tony was bundled up, sure he was desperate to keep as warm as he could. 

Blue eyes watch as he puts the hammer down on a workbench before they move up to the sign hung to a surely carefully placed beam across the front of the building, tilting head in confusion at the type of business the guy was opening. 

“Hey, I didn’t think you guys were much of a fan of metal.” In fact, if he remembered right, didn’t metal pretty much burn them? 

The sudden voice startles the fairy enough to drop a roll of twine that had just been picked up, head snapping over with a soft huff of a noise. There was a hint of amusement at how red cheeks and nose were, wondering how long he had been working out here to be borderline frostbitten. 

Bucky couldn’t exactly help but give an amused breath as hands moved their way up to slip hood off as he moved on closer. 

“God, you’re quiet.” Tony breathes, breath rolling out in the frosty air. His attention moves over to a few stacks of iron and copper neatly lined under his porch. “We’re not,” He smiles, raising up gloved hands. “Easy solution. Plus, I hear blacksmiths run scarce around here.” 

Yeah, he had a point on that one. The only blacksmith he knew about was off a few miles into the woods, guessing that meant that he would get a decent amount of business from people who preferred convenience over loyalty. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you by the way.” Bucky apologizes as he picks up the twine to hand back to him, looking up with a grin crossing lips. 

Still, “A fairy blacksmith. That doesn’t sound like a bad thing waiting to happen at all.” He half teases. 

The fairy gives a thanks to the twine being handed back before fluttering his way up to the beam, tying the rope tightly around the post to have his sign perfectly level. “Not my best career choice,” Tony says, pulling the rope to get it secure, needing it that way to make it through any strong weather. “But I love what I do. Nausea, burns and all.” He finishes as he flutters back down, quickly draping cloak over wings once they settled against his back. 

Buck was  _ sure _ that it wasn’t the best career choice when the risk of serious burns, even without the fire element of it, was very high for a fairy. It sounded unappealing in his own opinion, but if Tony liked it then who was he to say anything against it. “Guess if you love it that much, then you’re in the right business.” He comments.

Tony offers a brief smile to him as he pulls cloak closer in on himself. “Wouldn’t trade it for the world.” He says. It at least had to be warmer to work in that environment during the winter months. 

“What brings you out?” 

His attention momentarily parts to spare a good look at the front of the shop before coming back to the fairy to answer his question. “Have to pick up replacements for the broken glasses this month and hopefully pick up some stock we put an order for-- though no telling with this kind of weather if it’s coming late or not.” He answers, hands fidgeting with the lining of a pocket as he stood there. 

Tony steps up onto the porch to get out of the crosswinds rolling their way through the street. “For your sake, I hope.” He says, hazel eyes drifting downwards before a soft snort comes from him. “I can’t believe you’re barefoot. Fifteen more minutes, and I’ll be an ice wraith.” Tony mutters, likely not wanting to join him in the barefoot club. 

“Thanks, I hope so too.” He murmurs about the comment on the supplies, really not looking forward to making the walk back every day until it did come. He shuffles on up to the porch to keep a more comfortable talking distance, the wind shifting strands of hair with each chilled gust that found its way through. 

An amused smile follows quick enough, “Believe it or not the river’s even colder this time of year. Plus I despise shoes.” He says.

“I don’t want to believe it,” Tony mutters, looking frozen enough just standing out in the cold air. 

Bucky looks up at the place again, still curious really. “I think you’ll do good business here. I wish you luck on it.” Comes with an offered smile as his attention moves back down. It did look nice already, even if he was sure that it was a little while before being open. 

“Fair warning, I’m bringing most of my earnings to your place.” The fairy winks, fingers practically clinging to the cloak. “I craft jewelry too -- doubt armor or weaponry’s really your thing.” He says with a soft smirk. 

Bucky scratches at jaw as he listens, at least feeling the more latent sting from skin being cold. He did have to admit that the wind wasn’t pleasant, chilling only a hint of color onto pale skin. The smile that had found its way onto lips stays in place at the comment, “Guess we should stock up on more cream too, huh?” He teases before scrunching nose in more amusement. “I’d like to see what you have some time when you settle better. Though, if I brought back a sword, Sam would kill us both.” 

Tony’s lips curl their way into a smirk, “Lots of cream.” He says, “I’m trying to avoid getting on that satyr’s bad side.” He snorts, sure that was the result of last time. 

Another gust of wind chills up his spine, deciding the fairy probably shouldn’t be kept out here talking so long. “Guess I shouldn’t keep you out here chatting if you need to get back inside. I’m sure you’d like to avoid getting a layer of frost.” Which he looked like he was near doing. 

The fairy rubs at his reddened nose, sniffing harder as he flicks eyes to the door and then back to Bucky. “I’m steeping tea -- come in for a little. Like the cold or not, could use a break from walking." 

Bucky’s just about to start backing off until the offer pauses him, considering it a moment before nodding. It was still early in the day, he had plenty of time to spare for that pickup. “Thank you. I won’t deny sitting a little would be great after trying to walk through all of that snow.” And sure that his feet would thank him for letting them rest and thaw just a little bit. 

The other slowly heads for the door at the agreement, shivering as he moved to hold it open for him, and smiling as Bucky steps up onto the porch to move inside. “Stay as long as you’d like.” He says before warning, “Don’t expect a stellar design -- I’m still in the horrible process of unpacking.” 

Buck takes a quick moment to shake the snow off the bottom of the cloak the best he could, sure he didn’t want him tracking in water. “Thank you, I won’t stay long though.” He promises as he steps inside, looking around. “And don’t worry about that, I’m sure you have a lot to do,” He speaks before adding, “If you ever need any help, I’m usually free until the tavern opens.” 

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Tony says to the offered help as he heads on over to the fireplace to take the teapot off. 

“If you find any gems or crystals, I’ll happily infuse or incorporate them into things too.” The fairy offers back, getting a nod back from Bucky.

“Sure. I find stuff in the river from time to time.” He answers, willing to take up that offer if anything really caught his eye. Plus, he was sure he could spare some if they were of any interest to the fairy. He  _ did  _ find a good amount of interesting things in the river. 

Tony grabs a cup to set aside to fill with the hot tea as Bucky picks himself a spot to sit, hoping the place was okay. “Awful lot of walking to get here.” The fairy chats as he brings the cup over to the nymph, getting a thanks in return. 

“Yeah. The trip back is going to suck with taking all of that stock back, but maybe I can snag Steve to help if he’s around.” Bucky responds, curiously watching the fairy as he moved back over to dig another cup out of one of the many boxes to pour himself some of the tea. His attention keeps on him as he sets the pot back down, snagging the cup after to head over to take his own seat. 

“Steve?” He inquires with a curious blink, delicately setting the cup down on the table to be able to shrug cloak off and go put it up by the fire to dry. Wings flutter as they resettle while he makes his way back over to join Bucky. 

The question gets a nod as he rests cup gingerly between legs to hold it in place. “Yeah, huge, blonde guy. He’s a daemon. Not like the-- horn kind,” He explains, making little finger horns on his head before lowering hands. “The uh, deity-sort kind. I think you’d know him if you saw him.  _ Huge,  _ pretty guy. -- Anyways, he’s a messenger since humans don’t mess with their kind.” 

Buck supposed Tony had been too busy with unpacking to really know anyone in town since Steve was definitely a hard one to miss. 

Tony blows on the tea a couple of times, holding it in gloved hands to help warm them as he dares a sip. “Sounds like a charmer.” He smirks as he lowers his cup a little. 

The nymph picks his own cup back up, careful not to spill any of the contents as he adjusts it in hands again. “He’s a good guy.” He comments, blowing lightly on the drink before moving to take a few sips, very much enjoying the taste of it. “Like I said, you’d know him if you saw him. Kinda looks like what you’d think a sort of deity would look like.” He pokes before another sip of tea is taken. 

“Here’s a message he can take -- humans can kiss my fae ass,” Tony mutters, bringing tea up to lips for another careful sip. “I’m tempted to convince the next one I see straight into the river.” 

A cackle escapes from lips, not expecting that, but knowing damn well they’d deserve a message like that. Fingers mess with the cup as a bit of a grin stays on lips, “Please do that downstream from me. Bones are cool and all, but I really don’t want their filth in my river. I live there you know.” He pokes. 

Tony grins at the cackle, their sense of humor at least lining up well so far. “You got it. One-way ticket straight back to the South.” His eyes twinkling mischievously as wings adjust themselves again. “For my sake, no friendly humans pass through here?” 

The cup is lowered back down, feeling body temperature gradually warming up. He grins back, sure the fairy had every right to do something like that even if it was a joke. “Perfect.” He teases, very amused at the look on his face. The question gets a shake of head, letting expression neutral itself back out as he answers, “No, the closest is half-humans. They have relatives ‘nd all that are human, but none that come here.” 

Tony crosses leg over ankle, an amused snort coming from him as he slowly works on emptying his cup. “Good.” He says as he brushes curls away from eyes, “Can’t remember the last time I’ve run across a decent human.” He mutters, bringing cup up to lips again.

“Sad. What ever happened to trading?” He snorts. “Won’t cut it anymore. I mean,” Wings flutter as face scrunches up, “When’s the last time we used human blood for something? They act miserable without their luxury mythic imports.” 

A nod is dipped in return to the words, sighing softly. “Unfortunately, I rather avoid them all together honestly.” Buck starts, his voice quiet as he tilts head with a furrow of eyebrows. “You’ve been around them before then?” He guesses, feeling as though he was speaking from firsthand experience with the way he talked, but not wanting to assume anything. 

The fairy remains quiet as Bucky speaks, sipping tea slowly. “Better off that way.” He agrees before huffing softly at the question. “Yeah. Long time ago. Back before they had the smart idea to exploit their neighbors for a living.” He mutters, bitter tone staying in voice. “I don’t mean to get into politics.” He goes on, long lashes blinking slowly, “Burns me up to think using others as resources is a way to live. A growing trend.”

Buck had to agree on feeling distrust for any humans. He was very thankful to have this town, hoping it would stay safe, even if his own kind usually weren’t the common target of ill-intent by humans. He was sure that would change if they ever found a way of personal gain though. 

Blue eyes stay on the fairy, a look of pity crossing features for a fleeting moment, lightly moving fingers against the cup held in hands. A soft exhale parts lips, shaking head, “They’re selfish as a whole.” He says, voice keeping the softness to it even if expression turns more sour. “I’ve known too many that have had to move or mourned from human’s actions. It’s unfair, but-- not much we can do.” 

Tony nods back to his words, a soft scoff prefacing his own, “Nothing but a war.” He huffs. “We don’t need one,” Pausing to sip tea and lightly shake head, “It’s inevitable at this rate. All it takes is one mythic to snap.” 

A war was the last thing they needed, not only would it cost thousands of lives, but resources would become scarce, only driving their mythic values up. “Stop me if this is too dark.” He pokes.

Bucky cocks head to the side as he listens, thinking the words over and at least half agreeing with what he was saying. “You’d be surprised how many have already killed a human before. I hear a lot of things in the tavern.” He murmurs, finishing off his drink before setting the cup down. “And no, it’s okay. Trust me, this topic seems to come up often these days. I don’t mind talking about it. Besides, I’m sure it’s something that’s been on your mind recently with this move.” He reassures, not minding listening to him. The fairy deserved to get that off of his chest and he was very willing to let him.

Hazel eyes rest on bright blues, giving a hint of a smile, “Oh yeah? Doesn’t surprise me. Not really.” He comments, taking his tea slower than Bucky had. 

He nods softly to the assumption from Bucky, fingers brushing away more messy curls. “Nobody expected it.” He starts, fingers adjusting the cup in delicate hands. “We had charms, protective spells; it should have been invisible to humans.” Tony murmurs, voice dropping in volume as he lowers eyes to his cup. “We weren’t ready. More than half the town left in cages.”

Bucky keeps eyes on him, offering a look of genuine sympathy as he listened to him talk about it. It was rough to hear any of it, but he was willing to listen, unsure if Tony had anyone else he could really talk to. He remembered him mentioning others from the village had come here, but didn’t fully know the whole situation. 

“I’m sorry, that’s-- no one should have to go through something like that.” He says, honest on the condolences he was offering. It was absolutely horrible, not wanting to even imagine a majority of a village being taken to do such horrible things to. “If you need anything-- help on anything or whatever really-- just ask, okay? You deserve life being a little kinder to you now.” 

Tony’s eyes remain on the cup, slowly bringing it up to finish the last of it, setting it aside afterward. “I’m just lucky to be here. So many others weren’t.” He murmurs, wings softly adjusting. Slowly, hazel eyes raise, offering a forced smile. Bucky couldn’t blame him, this had to be hard to remember that day for him. “Thank you. You’ve done plenty already, listening.” He assures, uncrossing legs to put feet flat on the floor. 

“I should-- uh, have my shop up and running in the next few days. Give me something to keep busy with, make some cash.” He says with furrowed eyebrows, clearing his throat.

“I’m glad you made it here. And sorry if you lost anyone close.” Bucky says softly. It was easy to tell how heavily it was still on the fairy’s mind, sure that distraction might be good to keep the guy from getting too severely overwhelmed. He gives a gentle smile to him, “Whatever you need to do to help ease all of that. I don’t mind listening.” 

Even though this was only their second time speaking to each other, he couldn’t help but feel a large amount of sympathy along with just wanting to offer whatever help Tony would need. This had to be a huge change for him, honestly just hoping the best for the poor guy. 

“I wish you luck on getting set up.” He smiles, adjusting his posture a little straighter. “I can tell a few people you’ll be opening up here. Probably good to get the word out-- help get some business in.” He offers, knowing that people that didn’t want to make the trip to the farther out blacksmith would end up here quick. 

A smile is offered again, “You’re awful friendly.” Tony playfully pokes, slowly standing. Wings stretch out with a small quiver fully extended before naturally falling back into their place. “Starting up’s always slow.” He says, moving to go pour a fresh refill into his cup, steam swirling above the liquid. 

His eyes lift back to Bucky, smiling as he sets the teapot back in its place. “You’d be doing me a favor.” He speaks as he comes to set his mug back down on the table. “That earns you jewelry on the house.” Long lashes wink at the nymph, taking soft steps in his direction.

Buck didn’t see any reason not to be friendly to Tony. Plus, he hoped all of this would help take the edge off the likely mountain of thoughts off of his situation. Attention follows him, admiring the wings while he could get a close look at them. “A good kickstart couldn’t hurt. I’ll mention it when I go for my supplies. I’m sure this winter would be good. No one wants to go very far ‘nd all.” He says, then giving a soft laugh to the offer and wink. “I’ll take you up on that only after you get your feet under you.

“Don’t I know it.” Tony laughs softly, sure he wouldn’t want to go far anywhere cold either. “I owe you one.” He says before offering, “Want a refill? Got half a pot left.” 

“No, but thank you, it was really good.” He declines, “I should probably be going soon. Or else I might just stay and talk all day.” Which, was probably true, since he very much enjoyed Tony’s company so far. Plus, he was nice enough to let him in and offer him fresh tea. He was definitely intrigued by him, really wanting to try to make friends with the guy.

Tony dips head in a nod at the decline, taking the cup to go put in the sink among all the boxes littering the countertop. 

“I’d say keep warm out there,” Tony starts, wings lightly fluttering in half amusement as he returns to his chair, “Something tells me you won’t have a problem.” He smirks. “I think I’ve done all I can do outside today.” 

Another laugh slips from lips at that, nodding to him for it, “I’ll at least try not to grow any icicles.” He teases, slowly moving to get to feet and readjust the cloak. “You stay warm. I should get going while it currently isn’t snowing, but I’ll see you around.” He smiles, “And thank you for the tea. It was great.” 

Tony laughs softly as he stands too, taking steps forward to hold out his hand for a shake, Buck taking it for a firm one. “I’ll stop by soon.” He promises, eyes twinkling more at the compliment with a smile pulling at lips. “Made it myself. Glad you approve.” He pokes as he lets go of his hand.

“I’ll keep an eye out for you then.” He smiles, wanting to talk to him more. If he didn’t have other things to get done, he was sure he would’ve taken up the offer for more tea to just sit and talk to Tony longer. He scrunches nose slightly in amusement, “I feel like taking tea from you is something I should be wary on.” He teases but honestly appreciating it. 

A soft laugh comes to the tease, “Maybe with less friendly fairies.” He pokes back. Though Buck had no reason to believe Tony had any ill-intent, especially since the nymph was one of the only two tavern owners for a very long way. 

“I look forward to seeing you again. Good luck on unpacking.” 

“Thanks. Here’s hoping I’ll be done by the end of the century.” He smirks, waving goodbye. 

Buck offers a smile before heading on to leave, “Stay warm at least.” He calls over his shoulder, pulling his hood back up as he spares one last look and smile before stepping on out into the cold to go get those errands done. He hoped he would see him again soon.


	4. The Marking

Tony sighs at his reflection, delicate fingers running along bright, vivid colors across his lower right abdomen. 

They were even brighter than last time. 

He takes one more close look over the ornate ink inscribed on his skin, his mind racing with possible theories; who, where,  _ why  _ even. Shivering, he grabs his shirt, sliding it on over cold raised skin. He couldn’t stay uncovered for long even  _ inside _ the house, or he’d end up with a cold he’d never beat in this lousy weather. 

He really did hate one of the coldest places on the continent was his nearest safe haven. At least the townsfolk were nice (except minor complaints about a particular couple of vampires). 

But who here had triggered the color?

Who in the  _ world  _ was his soulmate? 

Startled, Tony had nearly fallen  _ into  _ the bathtub when his shirt slid to the floor, new colors sprawled along normally gray ink. 

Sure it’d been his first day in town, but Tony had passed  _ dozens _ of people; all close enough to spark an initial reaction. Even worse, his tattoo was concealed, hidden behind layers of clothing, which meant likely the same for his counterpart. That, and the fact it was threatening below zero on a daily basis. 

Nearly three weeks in, and Tony still came up empty. All he knew was whoever it was had to be just as confused as to why their tattoo looked like a painter’s palette. 

Tony thought it useless to go on a hunt, ask around; if they found each other, it was meant to be. If not — well, Tony was busy wrestling the relocation of his business anyways. 

Speaking of — he was due outside three minutes ago. 

He hurries outside, leather gloves and thick fabric protecting him from the elements of cold, metal, and fire. 

Busy, today — already four people shivered in their spots, holding jewelry, weaponry, even a dented helmet. Tony apologized and quickly ushered them inside a side door, pouring fresh, hot tea for each one. 

“You’ll be begging me for ice water after five minutes in this room.” Tony grins, the fire already hot and roaring from the early startup this morning. One quick check let him know the smoke was properly funneling outside, unlatching the smaller window beside his workbench for an inkling of relief from the stuffy sweltering heat. 

Delicately he takes the jewelry from the first person — an old Naga woman — listening carefully to her explanation as he flies the silver chain to his workbench. “Just a small break — easily fixed.” Tony reassures, already pulling tools for finer work onto the tabletop. “I’ll have it ready by the end of the day.” He promises, offering a kind smile to her. 

“Thank you, little fae,” Tony’s surprised by how happy she is — but with the nearest blacksmith so far away, the trek had to be hard on her old bones. On  _ anyone’s  _ in this kind of weather.

“Stay awhile — plenty of tea to go around. No sense in freezing your scales off outside.” He tells her, to every customer (three more were coldly stepping inside, all with ore or gems in hand). 

Tony scribbles his commissions into a weathered book as he goes, lining their wares up in succession. He slides goggles on, brushes hair back, and goes to work. 

\-----

Teeth sink into perfectly baked bread, pulling warm, goopy cheese with it. This bite was just as good as the last, eyes rolling into the back of Tony’s head as he drowns in flavor. It’s only after he’s savored that bite does he reach for his fourth cup of cream, washing down the thick coating in his throat. “God. I’ve wasted years without this.” He mumbles, hazy eyes looking to the two behind the counter. “What’s it called again?” 

An amused smile prefaces the answer, Bucky’s blues captivating him. “It’s just a grilled cheese.” Bucky sets the knife down, the rest of the loaf sliced into crisp, thick slices. Tony simply blinks, eyes dropping down to the gooey sandwich in his hands. A  _ grilled  _ cheese? You could  _ do _ that? 

His wings flutter softly, adjusting against thick fabric while their owner tears through another bite. Cheeks burned with color, well beyond his limit; no grilled cheese would save him now, but that didn’t stop Tony from eating it -- because this was the best thing since sliced bread;  _ adding  _ cheese to it. How had he never had this before? 

Finally, he has it in him to answer, tongue working cheese off his teeth. “Keep ‘em comin’.” Bucky huffs a laugh, clearly amused. “At least two more.” 

The nymph nods, not one to deny a paying customer, even if this one was a _ little _ over their intake limit. “If you say so. But I’m making them one at a time.” Tony brings his cream closer for another slow sip, eyes closing while Bucky gets to work on that second sandwich. 

Sam, the fuzzy joy that he was, was more forward. "Just don't throw up and you can have as many as you want." It’s meant as a tease, but Tony doesn’t think it’s far from the truth. 

Still, he giggles, watching Sam’s floppy ears flick with amusement. 

Cream and grilled cheese — a combo he’d abuse in the near future. 

Just maybe not _ this _ much. 

Long lashes hesitantly raised from his current obsession. “Worst case I’ve got breakfast tomorrow.” He says, taking the last bite of his first, delicious grilled cheese. “With how busy I’ve been, not my worst idea.” A quick grab and go meal would leave him more time for customers, and every minute counted in his line of work. 

"How about I let you take one for the road for breakfast.” Bucky offers, carefully pressing cheese and bread together over the hot griddle.  _ “If _ you can still walk by the time you get your fill of cream." He adds in a tease. 

Ha, ha. 

Walking didn’t sound possible anymore; Tony could barely keep himself upright in his chair. 

His fingers lightly tap against his glass, nearly empty now. “That’s what wings are for.” He grins. Even if it meant a few unfortunate detours into the snow, he’d make it home eventually. 

"Please don't fly drunk." Tony giggles, unable to help the amusement bubbling from hopelessly drunk lips. At the very least it earned a smile -- and an eyeroll from Sam -- and that was a win in his book. Delicately he lays head atop folded arms, watching Bucky prepare his second -- and maybe last meal (now that his food was settling, Tony was having second thoughts). 

The tavern falls quiet, allowing Tony time to let his food settle and his mind drift. Bucky was awfully nice to make him something so late; he hadn’t heard a single customer come and go in over an hour. He preferred the quiet nights, enjoying conversation with each owner, especially after his long days. 

After what feels like a century, Tony breaks the silence, mustering both the energy and strength to speak. 

“You this nice to all your customers, or just the pretty ones?” As Bucky’s eyes drift over, Tony winks. And that earns him a cute little laugh.

"Did you just compliment yourself?" The nymph teases, returning the wink, "I'm nice to the nice ones. Cute is just an added bonus." 

Oh, so he thought he was cute, did he? 

Big mistake Bucky; complimenting a fairy four cups of cream deep was a grave error.

“A little ego never hurt anybody,” He simply answers, though his sights are set more on the latter of Bucky’s comments. “Speak for yourself, handsome.” Sober Tony thought Bucky was very good looking. Drunk Tony thought Bucky was a long-lost deity. 

He squishes a rosy cheek against his arm, smiling wide as the pink spreads across Bucky’s face. “Sure is a shame fuzzy won’t let you work shirtless.” The Satyr in question huffs a laugh, like he  _ wanted  _ to say something, but the risk of joining the conversation outweighed the remark. 

Nice and flushed, Bucky pulls the sandwich from the heat and walks it over on a plate. "I think you'd enjoy that too much." Tony perks quickly, taking his meal with eager hands and a sparkle in his eye. 

_ “I _ think it’s a win-win.” He playfully objects, especially with how much Bucky disliked clothing. Bucky snorts and sets aside more bread for the third sandwich, while Tony starts on the second. "What're you hidin' from me?" He winks, crunching into baked bread. 

"You make a good argument." He says. Tony’s sure if it were just him working tonight, the shirt would already be gone. "A whole lot of pale skin I suppose." 

His bites are slower this time, both to enjoy his sandwich and keep from upchucking like Sam had predicted. “Not what I call a bad view,” Tony simply responds, eyes slowly crawling up Bucky’s front. And to his delight, the nymph’s cheeks only grow darker, laughing through the obvious embarrassment (or perhaps even flattery). That right there was what Tony wanted; a happy, giggling and if at all possible, shirtless Bucky. 

Surely that wasn’t  _ so  _ much to ask for. 

And as if Bucky really  _ were _ some deity, his prayers are answered. Pale, slender fingers slide buttons out of their slots, exposing muscled chest underneath warm fabric. "I think you've had way too much cream tonight." Bucky pokes, but Tony hardly hears him, too occupied with the godly sight he’s been blessed with. Half off or not, Tony’s tickled pink by the display. 

Well, pinker than he was already. 

Bucky smirks, walking away from the starstruck fairy to start on his third and final sandwich, and help Sam, who was already tidying up for the night. And with his pornographic sight ripped away, Tony finally snaps back into reality. 

"Sober or not," He points a finger at the nymph walking away, "You're better off without the shirt." His feast resumes, chomping into grilled cheese. A soft hiccup raises him from his seat, reminding him more cream would surely help that -- maybe. Still, his eyes are glued on Bucky, who’s already distracted again, amusement written all over his face. 

"I should be charging you extra for that." 

Tony laughs, covering his mouth to hide another hiccup. “Ask me when I have more money.” His mouth opens again, armed with another comment when Sam interjects. 

"Should I give you two privacy?" His eyebrows are raised, arms crossed in a slightly judgemental fashion. Had Tony forgotten they weren't the only two one's there? Probably. Did he care? No.

Not really. 

In fact, he’s rolling with the idea. “Great idea -- I’ll stay here with him.” Tony’s more than halfway done with his second meal when he breaks for the last cream in his cup. “We’ve got the night shift covered.” He says, pushing the cup forward with a single finger. That was more than enough for tonight. 

Sam watches Bucky, eyeing him carefully to watch for any signs of discomfort, but all the nymph offered was a red face and a flustered smile. "Uh huh.” He playfully rolls his eyes. “Sure you do."

"Is this because of the grilled cheeses?" Bucky asks, an entirely different shade of red when he parts from his station, snagging Tony’s glass off the counter. Being the drunk mess he is, Tony sneaks a look at porcelain skin, admiring the sight even with blurred vision. 

"Surely you know better by now," Tony teases, even if -- well, he had been dropping flirts here and there for the past couple weeks. Maybe he’d _ needed  _ the extra cream for the forward approach. 

“Possibly.” Bucky smiles, carefully placing the cup in the dirty stack. 

"So--it's settled.” Tony’s words slur together, unbeknownst to him. “Night shift." He swallows the last bite of sandwich, wiping mouth clean. 

Bucky’s just finished the sandwich to-go when Tony squeaks out another hiccup. He covers his mouth, about to excuse the abrupt noise when it happens again---

Only this one forces him down to a size no bigger than his plate. 

Tony flails, hastily reaching for the counters’ edge. His fingers barely grip onto wooden grooves, periwinkle wings unfurling. They flutter enough to bring him out of freefall, lessening the strain on his shoulders. 

He huffs, blowing chocolate curls out of his face. That’s just what he needed. Magic out of control. 

Equally bad, both owners’ eyes are glued on him, amusement sprawled across their faces. Tony scoffs, wings pulling him up enough so he wasn’t dangling, but they felt groggy, heavy with exhaustion. He groans as Bucky approaches, leaning over the bar to admire the  _ little _ problem on his hands. "Maybe that night shift should be making sure you get home." He teases, offering hand out for the fairy to take. 

Tony peers up at the hand’s owner, ears lowering in a display of displeasure. “Maybe.” He murmurs, agreeing he may need some sort of escort if he wanted to get home in one piece. Otherwise he might end up in the woods, heading for the next town over. 

Or dead. Fifteen minutes in the cold could do _ that.  _

With a heavy sigh, he takes the offered help, each hand gripping a fingertip as they guide his way higher. When he’s been lifted enough, Tony detaches, plopping onto the countertop with a soft bounce. “I’m still getting food to go.” He says.

Bucky retracts his hand once he’s sure Tony’s stable. "Just stay put and I'll finish it up." He tells him, already returning to the griddle, glad to see bread glued together with melting cheese. 

"You're the best." He slurs out, running hands along the rim of his plate while he waits. "I feel awful special. Private escort and everything." Another hiccup escapes, introducing the thought for water, but he decides against it. They had enough dishes to clean before closing time, and his hiccups would clear soon. 

"Well, I would assume you didn't plan to freeze to death tonight flying yourself into a snowdrift." Buck says, nose scrunched in amusement. 

Tony simply shakes his head, not finding that option appealing in the slightest.

"Only way this gets better is if that," He points to Bucky's shirt, consequently falling onto his back with the loss of balance - "comes off." 

Bucky wonders just how much longer he’d poke at this subject. "Maybe when I get you home." Is all he says, which was really a bad thing to say, because now his hopes are up. 

He grins. "Reward for making it alive?" 

"Yeah. If you don't pass out before then." Bucky remarks. It was less of a tease and more of a statement by Tony’s slow downward spiral.

He hoped he didn’t for that very reason, even if his memory might not recall his gracious present tomorrow. 

While he waits, Tony bunches his cloak around his neck, conserving the heat his body was exuding. He’s as patient as a drunk fairy can be for a grilled cheese. 

So, not patient at all. 

But Bucky’s almost done, turning the sandwich over with a small blink, "I'll close up tomorrow." He promises Sam. 

Sam gives a look back and nods. "Sounds like a deal. Have fun with your own Night Shift." His comment rolls Bucky’s eyes, but nods anyway, glad there’s no fuss about escorting their drunken patron home. 

Tony’s quiet as he listens to the two talk, trying his best not to fall asleep now that both food and drink sat heavily in his stomach. When he nearly snores, Tony raises his head, groggily facing the blurry nymph. “Better hurry with that sandwich — or you’ll have to carry me.” 

An eyebrow raises. "So bossy tonight." Bucky pokes at the half-asleep fairy. "I'll just put you in my pocket." He teases, sliding the sandwich onto napkins, wrapping it up for easy transportation. 

Tony only grunts to Bucky’s words, because he was sure that might end up being the verdict, kidding or not. The room was spinning and it takes all Tony has to slowly sit up, all his mistakes hitting him at once. Note to self - four creams, huge mistake. “Pocket might — not be a bad idea.” He finally answers. 

Not even two toes flex to begin the standing process when Tony realizes, it’s not happening. 

So, pocket it is. 

At least Bucky seems perfectly fine with that. “You can stay in my shirt pocket.” He laughs, walking the sandwich over to place beside Tony while he rebuttons his shirt. Tony’s sad to see such a lovely sight leave, but he’d like to have full security in knowing he wouldn’t dump out of Bucky’s pocket. 

"Aye aye, Captain." He slurs, lazily saluting the nymph from his pitiful spot on the bar. If nothing else it gets a laugh from Bucky, delicately picking him up by the thick cloak fabric. Tony’s glad he’s mindful of his wings, tolerating the move since he’d already proved way too drunk to even try coordinating by himself. 

He slumps down into the pocket when he's set down, enjoying the soft fabric at the very least. "Nice pocket--lots of space." He mumbles, only the tips of ears and a holly crown visible above the pocket.

"Glad it meets your standards." Bucky snorts, snagging sandwich off the counter. He waves goodbye to Sam, escorting the pitiful fairy home.

\------

"Tony.” 

Tony barely moves, faintly drawing a breath. It was cold, every inch of his body heavy as if he were underwater.

The voice comes again, more persistent this time, but still soft in Tony’s ear. 

“Hey, we're here."

He’s caught up processing where  _ here  _ meant when something pokes his legs, startling him awake. 

Tiny hands crest the pocket’s lining, the rest of his body slowly following. His nose pokes over fabric, groggily scanning the dark, cold surroundings. Sure enough, Tony could make out the faint outline of his house amidst the snow. 

His wings flutter, wobbly pulling him out into the cold, frigid air. It pulls a frosty breath from Tony’s lips, sparing an extremely blurry glance to the nymph’s dark outline. “Thanks,” He slurs, wings guiding him to his porch. 

Until he hiccups again.

That’s all it takes for Tony’s body to revert to his larger size, stumbling headfirst into a cold, deep snowbank. His wings awkwardly twist with him, squawking as snow chills him to the bone, the process too fast for Bucky to be of any immediate rescue. 

Tony’s first attempt fails, hands sinking further into cold wet. Yuck. 

He doesn’t have time to try again, careful hands hauling Tony out by the middle. He spits out a mouthful of cold mush, gasping as the nymph pulls him onto his feet. “Thanks,” Tony manages again, compliant as Bucky guides him to his front door. Now covered in snow, Tony’s drunk, shivering and  _ wet. _

And  _ not  _ in the good way. 

As they approach his door, Tony pats his person for the key, forgetting he'd pocketed his gloves to eat earlier. Once his fingers find the cold iron in his pocket, Tony hisses. "Shit!" The key clatters onto the front porch as his skin sizzles, shaking hand out to cool the burn. He must have startled Bucky with his outcry, because the nymph is mimicking his hiss upon realization. 

Of course -- why not add difficulty to the already perfectly easy night? 

Tony wrestles for one of his gloves so he can pick it up and get inside already, but Bucky’s one step ahead, carefully removing his hands from the fairy. “Just--let me do it.” He offers, snagging the key off the weathered cobblestone. Tony breathes out his thanks, leaning against the siding as his skin heals itself. It was only a superficial burn, but damn did it sting against the cold. 

Bucky slides the key into the door, opening into a dark, cold home. He drops the key into the same pocket with Tony’s sandwich, so he can carefully take hold of the fairy again and lead him inside. "Come on, almost there." He encourages, slowly pulling him inside. 

He shivers, snow falling off his head as they move, icy fingers ruffling the rest off. The door shuts, leaving both in complete darkness, save the moonlight in the windows. "That could've gone better." He mumbles, unable to catch the hint of amusement on the nymph’s face. He owed the guy a lot of free passes, should he ever bring his business here. 

"Just a little." Bucky softly pokes, guiding him forward in the dark. "Where do you want to go?" 

“Bedroom,” Tony slurs, finally understanding that the reason he couldn’t see wasn’t because he’d gone blind -- but because it was dark. 

“Hold on,” He tells Bucky in a tired exhale, lifting the hand not tethered to Bucky. The nymph complies, albeit confusedly, not understanding what they were waiting for until a soft glow forms in Tony’s hand, casting a warm, golden light across them both. 

It grows in intensity, until a decent portion of their surroundings are visible, including the surprise on Bucky’s face. “Woah,” He murmurs, softly adjusting his hold on Tony, who grunts quietly. 

“Door ‘n the right,” He tells him, nodding at a hallway further inside. If he could get him into his bedroom, he could take it from there, but walking that distance sounded like a living nightmare. 

Bucky follows the unstable fairies’ instructions, another adjustment needed when they walked again. “This was so much easier when you were little.” Tony giggles, unable to help it. 

He’d absolutely shrink for him again--if he could _ actually  _ concentrate enough. “Not the night shift you imagined.” Tony quips, but extremely thankful Bucky was so willing to help him -- even guide him into his own bed. It was well beyond anything he could have asked for, which made Tony just a little more hopeful that Bucky thought of him fondly. 

After all, he’d strip-teased for him. 

“Is it the one you did?” Bucky pokes back, slowly leading him to the door just slightly ajar from his rush this morning. 

“Not exactly,” Tony bumps the door open, groaning softly as his bed comes into view. There’s a sight for sore eyes. The glow leaves his hand, settling in the middle of the room as Tony wriggles free of Bucky’s grasp and flops face down with a noise that barely describes his exhaustion. 

Tony could sleep for a week if he wanted. 

Bucky watches, amused by the fairies dramatic endeavor, but leaves him to it. He takes a long moment to ground himself before he even thinks about lifting his head, brown messy curls draping around ears and eyes. “I’ll try not to make this a regular thing.” The carrying he had no problem with -- but Bucky had more important things to do than babysit his way home. 

As far as reactions go, Bucky didn’t seem too bothered, brushing unmelted snow off the top of his head. "Better not." He says, pulling both items from his pocket. "I'm gonna put these in your kitchen. Do you need water or something?"

He groans, "Please." Bucky nods, carefully finding his way by moonlight while Tony slowly turns himself over with a soft grunt, careful not to bend or crease his wings any. Definitely didn't need an injury on top of tonight. Bucky might never talk to him again. Reason: too high maintenance. 

When he returns, Tony’s situated somewhat comfortably, opening eyes when his footsteps enter the room. “You’re my hero.” He says, gathering up every last ounce of energy to sit, holly crown remaining on the bed now that his hair was frumpled. Clumsy fingers brush hair away from eyes, taking the cup with a soft exhale. “Thank you.” He wasn’t sure how many times he’d thanked Bucky tonight, but he meant every one of them. 

Bucky, the nice gentleman he was, simply nodded to the offered thanks, watching the fairy gingerly sip his drink. “Anything else while I’m still here?” He takes a step backward, blue eyes observing as the fairy contemplates his answer. After two more sips, he wipes his mouth, pausing in what was either dramatic effect, or pure forgetfulness. 

Hell, even Tony didn’t know which. 

“My reward.” 

Bucky cocks an eyebrow. “Wow.” Hazel eyes further push the subject, flicking to each individual button covering up what Tony so desperately wanted to see. 

Amused, Bucky slowly undoes each button, shrugging shirt off broad, pale shoulders. A goofy grin spreads wide across Tony’s face, albeit more tired than any given at the bar. He’s captivated, about to speak his mind when fabric smacks him in the face, blinding him. 

“Hey,” He muffledly laughs, pulling it off onto the bed so he can finally settle eyes on pale, muscled skin. “Wow.” Is all he says, fingers lightly clinking against the glass in hand.

He was beautiful. Muscled, broad, with hair draped perfectly across shoulders. It was a sight enough to daze a fairy; which was a compliment in and of itself. 

Time slows as Tony gleans over every inch, hoping dearly he’d remember this when he woke. A rather curious sight tilts Tony’s head, eyes falling to darkened slits on either side of Bucky’s abdomen. All he can assume is… “Gills?” 

A nod answers his question. "Yeah. They close up when I dry out." Tony hums in thought, casually sipping on water while he enjoys the sights. The slight pinkened tint was an added bonus, though he hoped Bucky wasn’t uncomfortable.

“From the bottom of my intoxicated heart,” Tony wavers just slightly on the bed, gripping the water tighter. “Holy smokes.” Maybe it wasn’t a word-for-word translation how he felt, but it got the point across. 

A giggle bubbles out at Tony’s ridiculous comment, a slight twinge of amusement curling his lips. "Thanks." He says, softly shifting on his feet. 

Tony giggles too. “Now I can sleep peacefully.” He says, taking the last sip he can bear before setting it on the side table, careful he didn’t miss with his double vision. "Thanks again for babysitting." 

Bucky smiles. “I’m just glad you’re back safe.” Yeah, Tony was too. He begins to back off, now that Tony’s had his fun, and is more or less in his bed. “I’ll get going.” 

He lazily raises hand to acknowledge his leave, eyes barely able to keep themselves focused on the nymph as he backs away. “Stay warm.” Not that he really needed to -- but it was as much courtesy Tony could give. The nymph dips his head, smiling softly. 

"Yeah, you too." He says, lingering a couple seconds more before he turns, padding quiet steps through the doorway. 

Half-awake, he watches pass through the door frame. He’s about to close his eyes, too, when a bright pop of color along pale skin catches his eye — and nearly sends him into the floor with the instinctive jolt forward. “Buh—Bucky—“ Tony stammers out, frantically pushing loose curls out of his eyes. 

He was too far away to see the intricate markings of the thing, but it was bright.

Really bright. 

The nymph stops in his tracks, returning with a puzzled look on his face. “Yeah?” He queries, confused about what had ruffled the fairies' wings. 

Even Tony’s confused why he’d called out Bucky’s name. It was a tattoo, yeah,  _ everyone  _ had one. Why did he feel so obligated to blurt out? “Your—“ He points, having some trouble finding words, which has the nymph’s head tilting. Finally, he continues, “Tattoo—what is it?” 

"Oh." Bucky finally understands, stepping further inside. When he turns around, Tony’s breath is stolen away, the image clearer than anything Tony’s ever seen (which should be impossible; he was drunk). "I'm not sure when the color changed. Sam pointed it out last week."

He blinks, hard. 

Tony outstretches a hand to lightly brush the colors, sharply inhaling when they brighten just an ounce more. “Oh—god.” He says, not in a bad way, more. Pure, drunken surprise. Tony hastily pulls back his hand, mind lagging horribly behind. 

He looks up to Bucky, who’s looking back over his shoulder, only idle a second longer before he begins to pull tucked fabric out from pants.

Bucky’s absolutely confused, wondering what the hell Tony was doing -- and he had every right to, because he was sure this looked really bad. Clumsy fingers  _ finally  _ raise his shirt, revealing the same exact pattern and color drawn into his skin. 

The nymph holds his breath, tracing the bright colors with his eyes. They share a long silence, until Bucky draws in air, slowly, hesitantly. "Are you saying–?"

He looks to his tattoo, and then back up to Bucky, blinking hard with a soft clear of his throat. “They match.” Tony says, tracing one distinctly large swirl in particular. “Changed color the day I moved in.” 

This had to be a dream. He was already asleep in his bed — this was just a sugar-induced dream. 

Right? 

There was no way Bucky could have seen his more than a handful of times in such a hard to reach location, but Tony saw his every time he dressed, bathed, exposed his stomach. They were perfect matches - exact opposites. 

The mark of a soulmate. 

They shared reddened cheeks, both silent as Bucky runs his hands through hair and exhales a soft noise. “Well– holy shit." He breathes, before a quiet laugh follows. Tony’s own lips slowly curl into a smile, glad his reaction wasn’t instinctively bad, but…

Yeah, holy shit. 

“Now I’m definitely glad that shirt came off.” He says.

Bucky can’t help but laugh. “Yeah. That’s--yeah.” He agrees. 

It made so much sense. Bucky had been at the bar, they’d been close enough for their bodies to react that day. If Tony didn’t know any better, he’d say their souls had pulled them together, forming that first meeting  _ for _ them. 

“Uh,” Tony’s at a loss for words, eyebrows furrowing. “I’d introduce myself again--” Besides the blaring fact Tony was positively drunk, he had no clue what they were supposed to do with this new information. 

And by the look on his face, Bucky didn’t either. 

Still, he laughs at the drunken fairy's comment. “Maybe, uh -- we should wait until tomorrow to talk about this.” He softly suggests. “You’re kinda -- drunk off your ass right now.” 

Nodding, Tony agrees, pushing fingers through messy hair, the fabric sliding down past his tattoo. "Tomorrow. Sounds great." Tony says, knowing he'd likely be unconscious within the next five minutes whether Bucky continued to stay and talk about this or not. "I'll see you then." His face scrunches, like he has to think about it. 

Yeah, no conversation would have gone well under these conditions. 

Hesitantly, Bucky nods, offering a small smile. “Okay. See you tomorrow.” It’s a promise, one Tony hopes he’ll keep -- in the event he completely forgets tonight. 

He nods, already slumping down for his bed again when Bucky begins his leave for the second time. The nymph is no more than out of the hallway when Tony loses consciousness, the soft conjured glow fading into the dark shadows of the night.

And because of that, Tony doesn’t see Bucky spare one last glance.


	5. Concept Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept art for characters/settings of the world. Made by reactcr - known as tifftac on tumblr! You can find these pictures there as well. More will be added over time.

**Tony Stark**

**Bucky Barnes**

**Sam Wilson**

tumblr links: 

[Tony 1](https://tifftac.tumblr.com/post/189577607463/some-concept-fairy-tony-from) | [Tony 2](https://tifftac.tumblr.com/post/189602230338/more-fairytony) | [Tony 3](https://tifftac.tumblr.com/post/190302899223/tonys-naturally-attracted-to-the-deep-woods-just) | [Bucky 1](https://tifftac.tumblr.com/post/189888618813/more-hidden-fates-this-time-its-bucky-a-water) | [Bucky 2](https://tifftac.tumblr.com/post/189928225553/mythical-boyfriends-from-hidden-fates) | [Sam 1](https://tifftac.tumblr.com/post/189801776778/sam-is-a-satyr-and-one-of-the-co-owners-of-the)


	6. Recalling The Night Before

Sleeping was a struggle through the rest of the night, mind too distracted by the thought of Tony being his soulmate. The timeline of it all matched up far too well for the fairy to have just been making drunken accusations. Plus-- that one swirl was far too prominent from the few times he had actually seen his own to deny it. He wasn’t looking to deny it either but didn’t want to get his hopes up if he had finally found his soulmate. 

The only two problems he could currently see is what to actually do about the knowledge, if anything, and the other being the uncertainty of if Tony actually remembered any of it. 

It was something he was trying to put off thinking too much into until daytime came, but also something that he wasn’t able to shake from his mind. 

He made up his mind even before the morning fully took hold to go pick out a gem from his small hoard to go take to be made into jewelry-- maybe a ring. The least he could do was bring Tony work for coming in to bother him likely early in the morning, but the whole night before was too heavy on his mind to be able to wait around too long. 

He carefully sifts through the gems in the little rock outcrop he kept them in, settling on a purple one that was still half contained in a rock. He figured he could just dry it off whenever he went to the tavern to get clothes on.

\-----

Bucky had at least waited a few hours after the gray in the sky lightened with daytime before making his trek back to Tony’s. The deep purple gem he’d picked out was kept wrapped tightly in a towel, keeping it from anyone else’s attention and out of the dry chill in the air. 

Coming up to the house again brought unexpected nerves that twisted in his stomach, hesitating before moving onto the porch again. He was honestly unsure if the door being unlocked was because Tony had opened up shop, or if it was still open from the night before, hoping for the first option as he entered the place. 

As soon as he actually gets into the house, a called, “Just a minute!” rings out from elsewhere in the house. A few good seconds tick by of clatters and clanks before the tiny fairy comes out of the kitchen, stumbling over his own feet as he grew himself in size to land on the ground, face full of a frazzled confusion. The look of recognition registers in the hazels of the very hungover fairy before a different confusion comes back onto face. “How’d you open the door?” Tony questions, eyes briefly flicking him over, “Did I give you a key?”

A shake of his head comes to the question, figuring that meant this was a little before normal opening time for Tony. A soft laugh prefaces the nymphs own words, “No, uh, it was unlocked. I-- didn’t lock it last night when I left. Didn’t want to take your key or anything to lock it.” He tries to explain. 

The expression was enough to tell he wasn’t being accusatory over anything, just unable to figure out how he had gotten in. Tony frowns, running fingers through messy hair with a look of trying to recall something, which Buck was sure was the night before. The long pause settles silence between them as Tony thinks over what he wants to say, “Is that why your shirt was on my bed?”

“Yeah. I threw it at you.” He answers, head tilting a little to the side as Tony furrows eyebrows. So far, he wasn’t very confident that Tony remembered what he was here about. A soft exhale escapes before straightening up more in his spot, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

The fairy rubs at the side of his head with a faint grimace, “Probably deserved it.” He mutters before the hand drops down to his side again. “I remember grilled cheese.” He says, closing an eye as the hand moves back up to rub at it. “And--one or two comments that had you rosy.” 

Of course he would remember those things. Buck couldn’t say it surprised him much with how drunk he had gotten himself. “You did deserve it.” He mentions first of all, a soft sigh escaping again. “Right. Well-- I should catch you up then, but, uh,” And holding out the towel-wrapped rock, “I figured an excuse to come all the way to talk was needed.” 

A frown pulls at Tony’s lips, the look making it clear that he was trying to recall what Bucky could be talking about. The look softens off as he steps forward to take the towel from him, still looking very out of it in Bucky’s opinion. Care is taken as the fairy takes the rock and begins unwrapping it. Glazed over eyes instantly sparkle as the gem is uncovered, “We  _ are _ friends.” Tony says, getting a laugh pretty quickly out of Bucky in return. “What did you have in mind?” 

While Bucky was still extremely eager to talk to him about last night, he did want to give Tony time to collect himself, hoping the gem would help offer that. “Figured you could get it fully out of the rock. I was thinking a ring maybe for this darker part,” He loosely points out, “But do what you want with the rest of it.”

Tony seemed extremely invested in the gem now that it was unwrapped, thumb rubbing across the river-smoothed surface of the exposed part. His eyes only seem to light up more at the mention of getting to keep the rest of it. “Easy. Consider it done.” He agrees, carefully wrapping it back up and flying off into his workshop to put it down. He comes back to move past Bucky, heading back towards the kitchen, “I’m having tea. Want some?” He offers.

“Oh, uh, please.” He accepts, slowly trailing him as he scratches uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt. “And thank you, by the way. I’m sure you have a lot to do already, so no rush or anything.” Buck reassures.

Tony flutters his way over to the teapot, “I do,” He starts, “Some of them take days reworking, molding -- yours shouldn’t be more than a few hours.” He explains, pouring the tea out into a cup to hand over as Bucky nears close enough. 

A nod follows his explanation, hoping it was as simple as Tony was making it out to be. “Like I said, no rush on it. Just figure it’d be better than letting it sit at the bottom of the river with the rest.” He smiles, taking the cup from him with a thanks in return. 

Tony offers his own smile back, even if he looked like he could use a few more hours of sleep to get over that hangover. “So-- what’s this excuse about? You miss me?” He smirks, pouring tea for himself and blowing on it gingerly.

Buck blows on his own cup as he flicks attention up to Tony’s comment before rolling eyes. “I wanted to see if you remembered anything from last night.” He answers, setting the cup down, “But since you don’t,” He trails off, fingers moving to start undoing the buttons to his shirt. He figured it would be easier shown than said, even if this looked pretty weird. And by the look he was getting, he was sure it looked  _ very  _ weird. 

Hazels glance away from Bucky for a moment before they move back to the shirt, managing out a, “Uh,” very obvious in his attempt to remember what that could be leading to. “I’m starting to think I really missed something.” 

Bucky just hopes Tony can trust him on this one. “Yeah, no shit,” Is muttered, a face being made back at him for it as he manages to get shirt completely undone, a hint of pink coming to face. He pulls shirt off shoulders, not throwing it at Tony this time at least. He hears the clink of the cup being sat down as the nymph turns to show the tattoo again, hoping he would recognize it a second time. 

“Son of a bitch.” Comes from Tony after the few seconds it takes to slap him with the memory passes, “That’s right-- we-- I saw your tattoo.” 

“We’re soulmates,” Tony says, voice full of the same bewilderment that Bucky felt. 

The bewilderment is coupled with relief at hearing the recognition that he was trying to remind the fairy of. He stays turned for him a few seconds before he turns back to face Tony again, slowly moving to get the shirt back on in case anyone else happened to come in. “It’s what yours looks like, right?” He asks, his voice a little softer with uncertainty, even if the bewilderment and words before were doing well to combat against it.

Tony nods with certainty, “Exactly.” He reaffirms. The nymph suspected he had gotten ample more chances to look at the mark compared to Bucky with the positioning of it, fully trusting he meant it. Fingers run back through hair with a soft exhale as Tony kept eyes on him. 

They were soulmates.

Bucky carefully buttons his shirt back up, face flushing darker as blues meet hazels again. “You’d think I would’ve thought of something to say about this by now, but I’m still at a loss for words.” He comments with a soft and extremely flustered laugh. It had been on his mind since they had found out, yet it still was a shock to him to have actually found out who his soulmate was.

Tony’s lips curl into a half-smile, a glow of pink on his own cheeks. “You think I can blame you?” He lightly teases, eyes briefly going elsewhere. “I felt like we-- clicked. Whether that’s related or not,” Tony snorts, “You tell me.” 

Hands gently straighten the shirt out, even if eyes are still on Tony, really just trying to see his reactions more than anything right now. Though what he's getting eases a smile onto lips, nodding in agreement to the words, "Yeah, I feel the same way." He says, undeniably having felt drawn to him when they met. "Guess it's just– I feel like I shouldn't think of you any differently, but– also it's crazy to think about, you know?" All of this was crazy. 

A smile comes back to Tony’s lips, even if the rest of his expression gave away enough to tell he was still pretty overwhelmed. Buck couldn’t say much different in all honesty. Wings adjust on Tony’s back with a light flutter, “Nobody tells you how to handle meeting your soulmate.” Tony agrees with a snort. “Of all the places-- of all the  _ times. _ ” He scoffs, “Fate’s a son of a bitch.” 

Buck can’t help but smile at the words in full agreement, pushing long strands of hair from his face as he tilts head slightly, “Yeah.” He murmurs with another soft laugh slipping lips, “Hey, I can at least say I’m happy with who my soulmate is.” 

Tony’s smile widens even if his cheeks are still pink. “So can I.” He says, winking long lashes, “He’s a real sweetheart.” 

The red on his own pale cheeks only darkens at the words, a flustered laugh leaving him. He slowly moves to pick tea back up again, “I think you qualify for that title too.” He smiles, looking down at the cup momentarily to try and collect his thoughts better. Plus, he hoped he could give his body a chance to cool that blush off. 

When eyes do lift back up to the fairy, he gives a huff of a laugh at the goofy grin spread across lips as he blows on his tea. “You sure alcoholic isn’t a better word?” He teases. The tea in hands is sipped slowly, eyes staying up to him with a slow exhale out. 

Bucky takes a small sip of his own when he’s positive he won’t burn his mouth, humming softly in enjoyment of the taste of it, lowering the cup as the tease gets a laugh out of him. “Well, I  _ will _ slap dumbass on there somewhere after last night. You  _ did  _ fall off the counter, sleep in my pocket while I brought you home, fall in a snowdrift and burned your hand on your own key. So.” He reminds him. 

Tony’s nose scrunches as he begins listing off the incidents, eyes averting for a moment as the list continues on. He nods to himself with a muttered, “Sounds right,” huffing out air, “I’m a bonafide mess. Take it or leave it.” He smiles.

Buck scrunches his own nose as he sips tea, blue eyes lingering on the bonafide mess across from him. “I think you not waking up outside should answer that I’ve taken it already.” He teases softly, smiling back, then taking another sip of the tea. 

A soft laugh gets huffed in response, eyebrow cocking, “Great. Now I can flirt in confidence.” The fairy teases with a wink, sipping tea before continuing on, “If you don’t mind the heat, come talk in my workspace. I’ll work on your ring.”

“You act like you didn’t do that before.” He pokes, though that causes the red on face to worsen. Even if he’s already pretty warm from the blush Tony kept managing to bring up, he nods in agreement to the offer, “Okay. I might have to stay back a little from the fire.” He says. He was perfectly fine sitting and watching him work, interested in seeing the process really, but he also didn’t need to make his skin irritated from drying out too much in the process. 

Another laugh comes from Tony, “Guilty.” He grins, holding cup as he flutters out of the kitchen to head on for the workshop. “I’ll open a window.” 

Buck trails along after him, giving an unseen eye roll, even though it’s in good spirits. “Okay,” He nods, “It’d be appreciated.” If he could sit back and not worry about getting all dried out and scaley, then he’d be a happy nymph. “I’ve heard your business is picking up quick. Glad to hear it.” 

Tony flutters inside where he could put down tea to exchange for putting on protective gloves, heading on over to open the window while he stokes the fire just a little. “Sure has-- I like to keep busy. It’s perfect.” He calls back over towards the doorway while the fire grows and glancing to Bucky with a smile. “I’m guessing I have you to thank for that.” 

Buck settles himself right outside the doorway, for now, comfortable with the temperature at that distance. At least it would be nice and warm. “Good.” He smiles back as the fairy comes back closer, “Think I helped at least a little. I just told some of the more talkative people. But I’d say doing a good job carries far to help you.” He winks. 

Tony leans against the other side of the doorway, smiling at him, “Word gets around quick then.” He smirks, only lingering a few moments longer before he starts back into the room, going to the gemstone to get it out of the towel. “What can I say, master of my trade.” He smirks, “Been at it for almost a century.” 

Bucky smiles as he watches him, honestly glad that he was keeping busy. He was sure it helped him settle in town better and keep his mind on more positive things. He inches up to at least stay in the doorway and sip on tea, watching him work as he listened. “Oh yeah? That sure is a while to perfect it.” He comments, blue eyes lowering down to watch as he carefully began picking and carving the gemstone out of the rock. 

“For some people, maybe.” He pokes, giving a glance to Bucky with a smile before attention drops back to the rock.

Buck tilts head in curiosity, even if blues stay down on what Tony was doing, “How old are you? If that’s not rude to ask?” He questions, knowing fairies lived a long-ass time. 

“Extremely rude.” Tony teases, wings giving a soft flutter as ears flick slightly, “Nearing the two hundred mark.

The tease gets a quick grin, tilting head the other way in the same interest of the subject, “Oh yeah? Then you’re almost twice as old as me.” He was barely over the hundred-year mark himself. 

Tony laughs softly, managing the gem carefully out of the groove it had been settled in. “Awfully young-looking.” He teases, taking the gem to start buffing in out, “Still in your prime I hope.” Even looking down at the stone, Buck could catch the smirk on lips, causing another amused eye roll from the nymph.

“I am.” He answers with a huffed laugh, “And will be for a long time if the river stays clean enough to keep me alive.” He explains, enjoying just chatting with Tony. It’d probably be good to keep it up and get to know each other with the whole soulmate thing. 

The fairy spares a look back to flash a grin at him, “Let’s keep it that way.” He says, eyes turning back to the stone as he shined it to a glisten. 

“I’ll try.” He snorts, figuring as long as he stayed far from humans, that the river would stay clean and plentiful enough for him to keep thriving. A long sip of tea is taken after, still caught up with how nice it tasted. 

Bucky stands up straighter as Tony heads over towards him, lowering cup from lips to be able to talk. 

“Pick the size and I’ll get to work.” He says, still eyeing it a good amount. Buck figured he made the right call on telling him to keep the rest at least.

With the gem completely out and polished up, it made picking what part of it he wanted a lot easier to distinguish, still eyeing that darker part he wanted before. “I just want this small area here,” He points out, “I’m just looking for small and simple-- and uh-- sorry, I’m not sure my ring size.” This would be the first ring he was actually getting, only owning necklaces and a couple bracelets so far. 

Once Tony’s eyes lift from the part pointed out, he offers a smile, “That’s an easy fix.” Taking it back over to the bench as he digs out a string and tiny dip of ink on a quill. “What band are you looking for? Gold, silver, etcetera?” 

“I was thinking silver to go with how dark the purple is. But if you had a better idea in mind, I’m open to suggestions.” He answers, taking a quick sip of tea as he watches Tony flutter back to him. Plus he had to keep in mind not to get anything that rusted.

“You’ve got good taste-- silver it is.” He agrees with a smile, settling beside him. “In this case, size matters.” Winking long lashes at Bucky and getting a laugh out of him for it. He outstretches a palm towards him, “Won’t take but a second to measure.”

“I’ll trust you on the specifics.” He says, wanting him to have the freedom to make it look however he wanted as long as it wasn’t anything big. He outstretches hand to place on Tony’s, shaking head still at the comment as he spreads out fingers to give him the room needed to measure him.

“I won’t let you down.” 

“Didn’t think you would,” Bucky says, keeping a hold on the tea in free hand as he watched him work.

Tony carefully curls his finger around his hand to delicately loop the string around his ring finger, maybe getting a prickle of a blush out of Bucky even if it was over a stupid reason of just having his hand held. Eyes follow the quill as he marks where the string overlapped, pulling the string back off and releasing his hand afterward. “Were you eager to find your other half?”

The question pulls Buck from his thoughts, looking back up to the fairy as he moves over to the workbench again, measuring and scribbling in a notebook. “Maybe when I was younger-- and when I first moved here. Also nervous to. But I guess all of that died down over the years.” 

He supposed it had been a daydream want then, extremely lonely at the time to resurface the want to find his soulmate when he first came to the town. The loneliness had been stated the longer he was there, and along with it, the want had died down to a never thought about curiosity. “You?”

“A long time ago.” Tony says, adding a couple of silver ores in a vat to smelt down, looking back over and dusting hands off as he goes on, “Won’t lie about the butterflies in my stomach when my tattoo changed color.” He admits, “I was afraid it was the vampire,” Follows with a snort.

Bucky takes a sip of tea as he listens, fighting the urge to get closer to watch what Tony was doing, only winning that urge from needing to keep his distance from the fire. He smiles at the words, the last bit getting a laugh, “That’d of been unfortunate.” He giggles, “Guess I just didn’t want to get my hopes up when I found out it changed. I see so many people daily and didn’t know how long it had been since the color turned.” 

The fairy lifts an arm to wipe sweat from his brow, moving to snag tea while he let the ore melt. “And just my luck.” He laughs, bringing tea up to lips to sip on as Bucky giggles again, really glad for his sake that it  _ wasn’t  _ the vampire. “Glad it worked out.” He says with a smile crossing lips, “Haven’t been here very long, but you’re the only non-fae I’ve talked to this much in a long time.”

Another sip of tea is taken, taking it much slower than the time before to enjoy it more, and leaning on the doorframe more as they chatted. “I’m glad. You sure are an interesting guy.” He teases, even if he fully meant that. 

Tony laughs, “In both ways,” He winks, which Bucky could say he didn’t disagree with so far. He takes another sip of tea, exchanging the cup after to pick up the gem again to admire it. “You have these laying around your living room?” He inquires with a snort.

“I mean, I’ve had that one for a while,” He starts, “But sometimes they turn up moving downstream. Mostly there’s a lot of caves and pockets down there that I find a good amount in.” He explains, liking to explore down in them as far as he felt safe to. 

The gem is examined a little more, hazel eyes briefly glancing over to see the ores’ process as well. “Hmm,” Tony hums, carefully setting it back down, “If I had gills, I’d be thrilled to see.” He says, arms loosely crossing over his chest with a light flutter of wings, “So I’ll just take your word for it.”

A smile is exchanged between them, “I’m sure.” He snorts, able to tell that easily by the way Tony had been looking over the one he brought. He was sure Tony would like the rest of what he had too. “Maybe let me borrow something to chisel them out one day and I’ll bring you some from one of the caves.” 

“Feel free. Got plenty of tools.” He says, fishing out a ring mold to set in the proper position. The nymph straightens up more to see what Tony was doing, extremely curious about the process as he watched him get safety goggles on. A hand carefully tilts the ore, molten silver pouring into the tiny mold, being raised to trade out for a bigger one of likely some other commission to pour the rest of the hot metal into. “So, soulmate, how fast is word gonna travel?”

The question raises an eyebrow before a smile crosses lips, pulling eyes away from Tony’s work to look up to him more instead. “Not far on my end. Probably only Sam-- maybe Steve.” He answers, leaning to place the cup down on the table after having finished off the last couple sips.

Tony flutters on over to the gemstone, getting a sharp tool to begin cutting out the darker region. “Sam seems trustworthy.” He comments with a smirk, “I dunno about this Steve guy-- messenger sounds like another name for gossiper.” 

“Is that right?” Comes from behind Bucky, causing Tony to almost drop the stone and Bucky to yelp out a startled noise, skin having the defense reflex of changing to splotched colors of greens, blues, and grays. 

Now that his heart was pounding a million miles a second, the voice is registering in his mind. “Fuck Steve, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” He hisses, moving aside out of the doorway to glare at the large blonde, color very slowly returning to normal.

The reaction from both only gets a laugh out of the large man, stepping forward to grasp a firm, gentle squeeze to Bucky’s shoulder. “Good to see you too, Buck.” He says, eyes moving over to the fairy, Buck’s own moving back to see the furrowed look on Tony’s face. “So that’s my reputation around here? Nosy?” 

Which has the fairy stammering a little. “It was a joke-- a joke you weren’t supposed to hear.” He mumbles, slowly dropping his work to flutter on over. 

Buck bonks head into Steve’s arm as another squeeze is given to his shoulder, “Good to see you too, you rudeass.” He huffs, honestly happy to see him besides the fact that he was pretty sure his heart was somewhere out of his body from the scare now. 

Eyes pull back away from the large man to look to Tony as he makes it to them, “I think he deserves the title of nosy now.” He comments, unsure how long he had been listening in to their conversation while staying apparently silent. Asshole. 

Another laugh shakes Steve’s shoulders, a momentary look of apology crossing face towards them both before it turns back to amusement. “I only heard a little. I didn’t want to interrupt.” He says.

Tony lifts a hand for him, Steve taking it for a shake as they exchange introductions. “So you’re the town messenger.” The fairy asks as their hands part, getting a nod in confirmation from the large daemon. “Which-- unless I’m understanding the job description wrong, means you have something for either him or me.” 

The hand leaves Bucky’s shoulder, digging into the bag draped across his shoulder to hand over a heavy parcel. “Says you ordered hard to find metal. It took a little longer than I thought,” He explains, handing it off and causing Tony to drop a little in the air from the weight of it. “Humans are upping their haggling prices nowadays.”

Bucky hoped he wasn’t being nosy by watching the exchange, curious as to what the metal in the package was. He keeps his silence about questioning it, not wanting to butt in to something that really wasn’t any of his business. He wasn’t too sure about metal pricing, but he sure knew any supplies he and Sam got from humans were slowly increasing. 

“That’s annoying.” He comments, looking away from Steve again and back to Tony.

Steve pulls his attention back momentarily with a glance over, sighing to his comment. “At this rate, it’ll cause inflation.” He says, eyes on Tony as he begins unwrapping the packaging.

There’s a more annoyed look from the nymph at Steve’s words, not liking the sound of it one bit. Fucking assholes.

His attention moves pretty quickly though, watching as Tony takes out a dark, glimmering ore, raising eyes to his to catch the curious gaze. To the nymph’s delight, he offers it closer for a look. “It has traces of dark matter-- so it’s a little heavy.” He snorts, glancing over to Steve as Bucky takes it carefully, not struggling with the weight. “If you’re in charge of all my orders, you’re getting a run for your money.” He smirks. 

Steve huffs a laugh, “I’m still a little stuck on your trade. Metalworking? Isn’t that a little ironic for a fairy?”

Buck’s a little busy in looking over the metal to make a comment right away, clicking and chirping softly in curiosity as he looked over the shine of it, never having seen anything like it before. When he finally does hand it back over, there’s a bit of a smile on Tony’s lips, guessing he was amused by the noises. “That’s what I said.” He snorts at Steve’s comment, drawing the attention back elsewhere. 

Tony wraps the ore back up as he rolls his eyes at the both of them. “Maybe I was right-- you are nosy.” He snorts, fluttering the ore back to a table to put with the rest of the organized piles. “I like it, so I take the risk.”

The sass from Tony gets a snort from the daemon, eyebrow cocking as he watches him go off into the other room. “As long as you’re enjoying yourself. Seems like you’ve made a good startup.” He says, getting a nod from Tony. 

Well, at least he figured they would get along well enough with how sassy both were. “Can’t say the fast startup is too surprising with the weather this time of year.” Bucky comments, sure they both agreed, especially since Tony would actually freeze to death being outside too long. He was positive he was helping a lot of the community out by being accessible this time of year, not having to make the journey through the snow or wait for the thaw in late spring. 

Steve pulls his attention back up as he looks to him, “So--” He starts, raising an eyebrow as blue eyes meet each other. “Soulmates.”

A face is made at that, tempted to pop him on the arm, but bumping into his side instead. “You know what, Tony’s right, you  _ are _ nosy.” He pokes with a scrunch of his nose. Guess at least this at least saved him the trouble of telling him later on. “We figured it out yesterday. The marks match.”

Tony’s back to work on the gem, likely wanting to get it taken care of before the mold hardened too much. He slices on the part of the gemstone, snorting at the exchange between them. “Wanna see?” He asks, sarcasm heavy in the fairy’s voice as he worked. 

Steve scrunches nose back at the two of them, “It’s not every day you hear somebody found theirs.” He tries to defend, even if he’s got the same smile on his face. “And how’s having a creature who hates water as a soulmate?”

“Hate is a strong word,” Tony interjects. 

Bucky keeps his eyes up on Steve for the most part, even if curiosity and amusement at the sarcasm find his attention spared to Tony every little bit. He did have to agree with the nosy daemon a little on the soulmate comment. It was pretty rare for soulmates to find each other. Even they had taken a few weeks to even figure out that it was each other after having multiple run-ins. 

He shakes head a little at the two, “I’d take the dislike of water over a creature that wants to eat me.” He responds to that, perfectly fine with who his soulmate had ended up being. Honestly, he couldn’t ask for much better than Tony. They got along just fine, had been from the start. Plus, he wouldn’t deny that the fairy was attractive and sweet, even if he was, as he said, a bonafide mess. Either way, it was nice to find his soulmate, honestly feeling the attachment of their souls now that he had a label to put on the click they felt between each other.

A soft glow of magic pulls eyes back to Tony, unsure what he was doing exactly other than working on the shape with the gemstone to the ring. He gives a brief glance over to the two, goggles back on as he worked. “You’re in luck. I’m a vegetarian.” He calls over with a snort. 

“I’m not. Better watch out.” Buck teases back over to him.

“We have bigger problems if fairy’s on the menu,” Tony says right back, getting a giggle to bubble out before looking back up to Steve.

A small smirk crosses the daemon’s face, a more genuine smile replacing it at the look. “I’m happy for you.” He says before the more mischevious grin takes over. The one the big little shit had right before he said something embarrassing. “And so handsome.” He grins, proving that to be true yet again as he nudged Bucky with an elbow to bump him just a little closer to where Tony was. 

The blush springs back to Bucky’s cheeks, a noise escaping as he shoves a hand at that broad chest for it. “Oh quiet you.” He says back. Well, seems he forgot to mention to Tony that  _ someone  _ was an asshole too. 

Tony’s still working with magic on the ring, though obviously telling the embarrassment from the nymph by his comment of, “That’s my job, buddy.” Getting called back towards them. 

Thanks. To both of them. They really knew how to make his face feel hotter than it already was being close to the fire. 

Steve’s laughing, very amused at them. “I’ll be in town for a while, so I figured the least I could do is introduce myself to the new fella.” He says, patting Bucky on the shoulder, “I’ll get going. Sounds like you two have a lot of talking to do.” He winks, starting to back off of them.

Blue eyes stay on the rude daemon as he backs off, nodding to his words before tilting head a tiny bit, “Hey, you better come see me tonight while you’re in town.” He says, attention slowly pulling from him back towards Tony, keeping a listen out for Steve’s response. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Sam wouldn’t let me live it down if I didn’t.” He adds. Which was true. Steve being in town without going to the tavern to see them was very frowned upon by them both. 

Tony glances over to the words of departure, pushing goggles off, “Maybe this time we can talk without prying ears.” He pokes, “Thanks for the delivery.” He adds. 

At the, much less silent, sound of Steve leaving, Tony flutters over to Bucky. “I thought he’d be nicer.” 

Buck gives a laugh, “I don’t think he knows how to be nice.” He teases with a bit of a grin, “But hey, at least you know who to look for for deliveries now.” He adds. Plus, even if Steve was rude and nosy, he was glad he got to see him for a little bit. He was a busy guy.

Tony snorts, leaning against the opposite side of the doorframe as himself, “You think?” He pokes, brushing loose curls out of eyes with a gloved hand, grinning in amusements. “I’ll see him often if he handles them all.” He says. 

“If you’re ordering farther than the closest few towns, then it’ll be him handling it.” He explains, knowing he was the best to handle being near or with humans, and the best to deal with any that tried to follow him back to town.

“The molding needs to cool, it’ll be ready tomorrow.” The fairy promises, hazel eyes glossing over Bucky, settling on blues for a moment longer than he had maybe intended to.

The promise gets a nod and soft smile nonetheless, pink springing up on cheeks at the gaze lingering. “Thank you. You didn’t have to start on it so quickly, but I appreciate it.” He murmurs, having to admit he was extremely excited to be able to see how it turned out so soon. 

Tony’s own cheeks pinken with the realization he was staring at him, clearing throat and moving eyes off elsewhere. “I’m happy to.” He says after a long moment, wings twitching nervously. His gaze finds its way around the room as Bucky’s stays on him, seemingly trying to find something to talk about, making it obvious they were both at a loss for words. Gloved hands rest on hips, briefly looking to the nymph’s exposed chest and getting more of a blush springing on Bucky’s face.

He can’t exactly explain the sudden rise of feeling so flustered, pushing hair back out of face in his own nervous habit. With the silence stretching out more, Buck’s letting out a soft sigh to preface his words. “I suppose I should get going. I’d hate to distract you longer than I already have.” He says, lightly pulling at the end of his shirt. He didn’t want to go yet, but he also didn’t know what else to say really. 

Hazel eyes make their way up to Bucky’s, cheeks a soft pink at the decision of him leaving, furrowing eyebrows at him. It was clear to the nymph that he didn’t want him to go yet, but they were in the same boat of what to say. “Work goes easier with conversation.” He assures. 

“Why don’t--” Tony stops, looking like he was thinking over his words. “I haven’t tried the food joint a few blocks from here. I-- wanted to eat after I pick up some fabric for a new outfit later. Come with me.” His expression letting on to the anticipation of Bucky’s answer after he finishes. 

Buck could honestly say the offer surprised him, blinking a moment in thought before nodding. “Okay.” He agrees, giving a small smile to him. 

Tony’s eyes light up with the agreement, smiling with a soft flutter of wings, “Great. I’ll meet you after your shift?” He offers.

“Yeah. Want me to meet you here? Or there?” He asks, looking forward to it already. He did want to spend more time with Tony, get to know him better than just the small stuff they’d learned about each other. Plus, the excitement on Tony’s face made his own stomach twist in excitement, even he can’t help get flustered. He was giddy that someone was looking forward to just talking to him more, even more, that said someone was his soulmate.

“There. I’d leave you in the dust in this freezing weather.” He answers with a soft laugh. He didn’t doubt it either. “It’s a date.” He smiles, wings idly shifting behind him.

“Aw, you don’t wanna ride in my pocket again?” He teases with a grin, but quick to give a more flustered nod and softer smile at the words. “I look forward to it.” He tells him, absolutely genuine with those words. He couldn’t remember the last time he was excited to go do something, 

Tony laughs back at him with a roll of eyes to the tease, “I’d like to keep a shred of dignity.” He says, a wider smile following to the second comment. 

Bucky giggles back to him, “Well if you insist.” He teases, returning to the genuine smile soon enough from Tony’s expression.

His eyebrows raise a little after, fluttering for the kitchen. “Let me pour you some tea for the road.” He offers, Bucky trailing on behind him as he goes.

“Oh. Thank you, I’d really appreciate that.” He says, pushing long strands of hair away from his face, “Your tea is really good.” It was a lot different than anything he had tasted around here, plus it was nice to sip on with the weather so frigid outside. 

Tony picks out a deep mug, picking up the tea kettle to fill it about halfway. At least it being so deep would keep it from sloshing around as he made the trek back. “Where I lived, the herbs were extremely high quality,” Tony says, holding the mug out for the nymph with a smile. “One of my favorite past times was picking them for new blends.”

Bucky takes the mug, “Oh yeah? I’m sure the same herbs wouldn’t do as well here, unfortunately, but hey, can always try new stuff.” He smiles. A softer look is offered as he holds the warm mug in his hands. “Thank you. I really appreciate it, Tony.” It was really sweet of him.

A slow exhale prefaces Tony’s words back, “Exactly. New is good.” He says, smiling a little softer towards the nymph. Buck was sure there was another meaning to that, but wouldn’t say anything to it. 

The fairy nods to the thanks, making his way towards the door at a leisurely pace, not rushing him out in any way. “It’s the least I can do.” He assures. “You’ve made me feel more than welcome here.”

Attention settles on Tony after a small look around, finding it a little funny how messy and different it had looked the first time he had been in there. He gives a soft expression to Tony, “Hey, you deserve a good place. Even if you weren’t my soulmate, you’re still my friend.” He assures back to him. After what the fairy had gone through, he was more than happy to know that he was settling in well. He was just glad to know that he could help him with that. 

He trails along with him to the door, not rushing to leave, but not wanting to linger with having the promise of meeting up later.

Tony smiles, the expression giving away it was genuine as he gently places feet against the floor just before the door. “The feeling’s mutual,” Tony says, gently turning the doorknob for him, appreciating it since his hands were clasped to the mug still. “I’ll see you later tonight.” He promises.

Bucky smiles softly to the words, nodding as he thanked him and stepped outside. Tony had been sweet to him so far, albeit flirty, but he was eager to see him again later. “Okay, I’ll see you then. Try to keep warm.” He lightly pokes, stepping off onto the path in front of the porch. 

The door is left ajar even if the fairy is shivering pretty quickly in the cold. “No promises.” He snorts in return. Well, at least he could go right back to the fire to warm himself back up he supposed. 

A wave of goodbye is exchanged between the two before Bucky steps on backward and Tony shuts the door. The nymph turns to start heading towards the tavern with the warm mug gripped in hands, sipping on it as he walked. He couldn't help but be giddy that he had something to look forward to after his shift.


End file.
